


Peaceful

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [53]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Garrus Vakarian, Post-War, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: "Garrus never got to see Shepard sleep much during the war. He was always asleep before she was and when he woke up she would already be in a meeting, or training or checking her E-Mails. That’s why now, that the war is over, he can’t stop staring at her."
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Categroy: Fluff  
> Prompt: They’re so cute when they’re asleep

Garrus never got to see Shepard sleep much during the war. He was always asleep before she was and when he woke up she would already be in a meeting, or training or checking her E-Mails. That’s why now, that the war is over, he can’t stop staring at her.

Shepard looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Her hair, normally tied back in a strict ponytail is loose, framing her head. She took him to a human church once and the picture reminds him of the Angel’s and Saint’s halos, a bright circle around her face. It’s more relaxed too. No carefully controlled diplomatic mask. He sometimes finds Shepard’s expressions hard to read when she’s awake, but this is much more transparent.

She makes a little noise and turns to her side, some of her hair falling over her face. Garrus carefully brushes it to the side and Shepard smiles at the touch. A few minutes later she begins to shift again, grumbling and yawning. She is waking up.

Shepard has never been one to do something quietly when she can also do it with as much noise as possible. Garrus knows she is fully awake when she yawns loudly and her eyes open blinking up at him. “Mornin’”

“Good Morning”

She smiles again. “Were you just watching me sleep?”

“Yeah, you are just too cute.”

Shepard yawns again, stretching this time. “Creep.”

“We’re married.”

“I know”, she grins at him. 

Garrus leans down to kiss her and Shepard wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down. “I love you.”

She smiles in response, looking beautiful as ever. “I love you too. I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
